El Top Ten de
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Nuestro Top Ten inicia con... ¡Uchihas! Pero en diez situaciones más que especiales. ¡Adelante, antifans de Sasuke!


**El Top Ten de**...

¡Holas! Este nuevo oneshot no es un simple oneshot, es el Top Ten! de popularidad de Naruto, en sus diversas clasificaciones. Escrito con la ayuda de _Rut Lance -Crystal Fairy_.

¡_El Top Ten de..._ **Cómo matar a un Uchiha**!

**10**. La manera más práctica y aburrida de matar a un Uchiha, es sencilla. Solo debe clavarle la kunai en el pecho. Eso jamás se lo esperará, como le pasó a Sasuke el otro día...

-¡Sasuke! -Kakashi le habló a su alumno- Ven un momento, es cuestión de vida o muerte...

-Nah! -Contestó indiferente el Uchiha.

-Mmm... -Kakashi le susurró en voz baja- Tiene que ver con Itachi.

Y tan pronto se le acercó, Kakashi, de un rápido movimiento digno de un jounin, le clavó la kunai en el pecho.

-Kakashi-sensei¿_**por qué**_?

-Por que ya estoy harto de tu "**_Itachi, Itachi, Itachi_**..."¿no crees que hay personas más interesantes en el mundo a las cuales puedes intentar matar? Abre lo ojos, por dios... -se va dejando a Sasuke en un charco de sangre y al lado de un hormiguero.

**9**. Esta es otra forma un tanto aburrida, pero muy práctica si no posees talento natural, linea sucesoria, inteligencia o sentido común. O al menos, eso lo aprendió a las malas Obito en manos de Rin...

-¡Muere Obito! -gritó la chica empujando a Obito a un precipicio.

-¡Gerónimo! -gritó antes de caer a un precipicio.

-Uno menos, ahora, el _**idiota-presumido-yolosetodo-galántelenovelero**_ de Kakashi.

Ojalá Rin se hubiera dado cuenta de que justo en ese momento la iban a secuestrar.

**8**. Seguimos con Sasuke. ¿Por qué? Simple, la forma de morir N 8 es **en manos** de sus fans... o antifans.

-¡Es Sasuke! -gritaron las líderes del club de fans/antifans- ¡A ÉL!

Ambas contendientes atraparon al aturdido Uchiha y comenzaron a estirarlo de los brazos hasta que su cuerpo no soportó más, y dando un último chillido de dolor...

-¡_**JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH**_!

Terminó partido en dos, para **horror** de las fans **y** **alegría** de las antifans, quienes se fueron a celebrar.

-¿Y ahora?

-¡Rápido, a llevarlo con **Kakuzu** del _Akatsuki_ y coserlo _**así nos cueste un ojo**_ de la cara! -las fans se llevan las _mitades_ de Sasuke- ¡_**RESISTE SASUKE**_!

**7**. Cuando te dicen **NO** es _**NO**_¿verdad Itachi?

-Antes de que se marchen a la misión -Pein detuvo a Kisame y a Itachi- Por **NADA** del mundo vayan a comerse este **bombón**¿de acuerdo? Es un** arma de destrucción masiva**.

-¿Y si nos da hambre?

-¡_**NO ITACHI, NO TE LO VAYAS A COMER**_!

-De acuerdo -Mientras Pein le entregaba el pergamino secreto con la misión secreta a Kisame, Itachi se metió el malvavisco a la boca y a los pocos segundos de haber hecho contacto con la saliva, la cabeza del Uchiha se **chupó**, se **hinchó** y luego de ponerse **azul**, **explotó**.

-Perfecto. ¿Viste **eso** Kisame? Le dije, pero no me hace caso -Pein agarró un palo y comenzó a picar el cadaver de Itachi- Tendrás que hace equipo con Tobi -Deidara y otros Akatsuki's comienzan a picar el cadaver de Itachi- ¡Fuera zopilotes! -Los Akatsuki's se alejan y Tobi se acerca a Kisame- ¿Esperas un beso de despedida? Pues _te amuelas por que estoy bizco_. Ah, Tobi, acompaña a Kisame.

-¿No hay problema en que Tobi pueda acompañar a Kisame?

-No hay problema. _Tobi es divertido_.

**6**. Ustedes se han preguntado ¿_Cómo_ le hizo Itachi para matar a _todo_ su clan? **_Él mismo se lo pregunta_**...

Se quitó su máscara de ANBU y la tiró a la **basura**. Comenzó a andar con pasos firmes directo a su casa, así fuera en media celebración familiar temprana, para decirles sus verdades a sus padres y a cuanta gente se encontrara ahí. Pero, algo llamó su atención...

-¿Eh? -Itachi observó una minúscula tablita apoyada en la pared de la casa- ¿Para qué sirve esta tablita? La he visto antes, pero...

Inocentemente, Itachi empujó con un dedo la tablita, y en ese mismo segundo, el techo (y paredes) de la casa cayeron encima de todo el clan (menos Itachi que está afuera en estado de estupefacción y Sasuke que está en la escuela), causándoles una muerte dolorosa pero instantánea.

-¡_**YO NO FUI**_! -E Itachi _se dio a la fuga_. (Entonces¿_quién dejó traumatizado a Sasuke_?)

**5**. ¿Sasuke? Si, de nuevo¿_les molesta o qué_?

-Sasuke -Sakura se acercó a su compañero- ¡**TE AMO**!

-¡_**JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH**_! -Sasuke se llevó una mano al pecho y cayó más **tieso** que una tabla.

**4**. Volvamos con el Clan Uchiha¿_les suena familiar el detalle del fuego_?

Todos los Uchiha se reunieron para hacer desde temprano carne asada¿motivos? _**Tenían el refrigerador lleno**_, de otra manera _no hubieran hecho **nada**_.

-Oye, me enteré que Itachi...

-Mira, hice esta fiesta para olvidarme por un par de horas que tengo hijos y que podré ponerme hasta las chanclas¿si? -habló así el "honorable" Uchiha.

Itachi escuchó muy bien el comentario de su padre, y definitivamente no le gustó.

En eso, reparó en las botellas regadas aún con un poco de líquido alcohólico.

Y una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en su rostro.

Sasuke volvía muy feliz de la Academia, ya que se irían de **excursión** ese fin de semana y llevaba en manos el permiso que debían firmar sus padres, cuando de repente...

-Snif, snif, mmmh... -Sasuke comenzó a babear- _Huele a carne asada_.

Apretó el paso, dispuesto a enterarse del motivo de celebración, cuando un terrible escenario se terminaba de desarrollar frente a sus ojos.

-¡_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_!

-Ah, eres tú Sasuke -Itachi había **asado** a la mayoría de los Uchiha, y a los que se resistieron, sencillamente los **descuartizó** y los **cortó** en pedacitos, los cuales los puso en un enorme **plato** con jugo de **limón** y varias **verduras** picadas- ¿Gustas un poco de _**Barbacoa Uchiha**_? -dijo ofreciéndole el _brazo asado de X pariente_.

**3**. Cuando Sasuke **por fin** elimina a Itachi...

-¡Por fin te he matado! -Sasuke comienza a **brincar** y **bailar** sobre el cadaver de Itachi- ¡SÍ¿_**QUIÉN ES EL COBARDE LLORÓN AHORA**_?

En eso, una persona vestida de azul se acerca a Sasuke...

-¿Es usted Sasuke Uchiha? Queda **detenido** por el asesinato de **Deidara**, **Orochimaru** e **Itachi Uchiha**...

-¿Qué? -otras dos personas vestidas de azul esposaron al Uchiha- ¿Pe-pe ¡Pero por qué!?

-Guarde silencio o todo lo que diga será usado en su contra -al ver que Sasuke se resistía, el oficial sacó su pistola y vació los 6 tiros en la cabeza y cuerpo de ese Uchiha- ¿Por qué siempre se resisten? -el oficial ve que el pie de Sasuke comienza a retorcerse y saca otra pistola, disparando todo el parque- Estúpido Uchiha, bueno, _**un clan menos**_- y al ver que se movió un milimetro más, arrojó las pistolas abriéndole la cabeza- Dejenlo ahí, chicos, tenemos cuatro clanes más que eliminar.

**2**. Volvemos con... ¡_**Sasuke**_! (Si, otra vez él) y del estúpido error que cometió al entrar en la mente de Naruto... por **enésima** vez.

-Vamos -le decía el kyuubi a Naruto- Déjame salir, tengo hambre y estoy aburrido, rompe mi sello, solo tienes que decir "_Está bien_"

-Yo...

Y en ese momento, Sasuke entró a la mente de Naruto.

-Dobe, no importa cuanta ayuda le pidas a este demonio, jamás podrás contra mí.

Naruto se le quedó viendo a Sasuke, y repentinamente, se alejó de la puerta que mantenía a Kyuubi encerrado.

-Tienes razón, Sasuke, soy un estúpido al creer que podría impedir que mataras a tu hermano -Naruto le pone una mano en el hombro a Sasuke- Pero, antes que intentes cualquier cosa¿podrías dar unos cinco pasos hacia atrás **_sin voltear_**?

Sasuke, extrañado por la resignación de su ex-compañero, retrocedió tal y como le dijo, y justo cuando iba a retomar la palabra, Kyuubi lo apresó con sus garras y comenzó a devorarlo.

-Uck! Carne de Uchiha -dijo el Kyuubi después de **escupir** uno de los ojos del renegado, y entonces reparó en la expresión de su contenedor- ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

-Por que -Naruto agarró el ojo de Sasuke- Ahora sé que una parte de Sasuke **_vivirá conmigo por siempre_**.

-No quería admitirlo, pero, muchacho -Naruto voltea a ver a Kyuubi- Por _tu salud mental_, deja de ver **telenovelas**.

-Je, je, je, perdón, pero es que _cuando le entiendes a la trama, son más adictivas_ que el ramen. Figúrate que en el episodio de la semana pasada Chezá le dijo a Fuyuo que en realidad él no mató a su _maligno hermano gemelo_, sino que este solito se...

-¡Oh por Dios! -El Kyuubi comenzó a golpearse la cabeza con las paredes de su prisión- ¡_**Que alguien nos mate, por piedad**_!

**1**. Volvemos con Sasuke (¿_**la traigo contra él o qué**_?) y su muerte por un terrible malentendido.

-¡_**MATENLO**_!

_La verdad: Nunca supimos las razones de su imprevisto asesinato_...

Y esto es todo por el momento¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
